Component 10. Foster Care Activities. Develop a foster care training manual and supporting materials. Conduct focus groups on material presented in manual. Revise and expand materials based on feedback. Obtain consultation from individuals conducting foster care research and program implementation in larger urban areas. Apply for SBIR grant to develop videotaped materials. Key staff. Chamberlain, Antoine, Peatow, Reid